Willow's Savior
by Slrmn82
Summary: **COMPLETE** Spike saves Willow from vampires
1. Default Chapter

Willow's Savior  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon does, the lucky guy.  
  
Authors Note: Rated PG-13 for a few curse words. About the same as an episode. Takes place after Spike got the chip and no Tara.   
  
  
The night was deceptively peaceful, and that in itself would have been cause for alarm, if I had been paying attention. At this particular time, as I carelessly made my way down the deserted streets of Sunnydale, my mind was wandering to the events of earlier this evening. It all started with the chaos demon that Buffy and the scoobies were trying to fight. He was planning to bring about hell on earth, an almost daily occurrence in my life since I met Buffy. Well this particular demon was very strong, and Buffy and Riley had their hands full just defending themselves, so Xander and I took it upon ourselves to be the distraction.  
  
This tactic would have worked beautifully if I hadn't tripped over a stick and fallen directly into the demon's path. Before I could get to my feet the chaos demon hauled me up and tossed me full force into a nearby tree. Next thing I know, I am on Giles' couch with an ice pack on my head. My shoulder felt like it was on fire and I could barely move it. When I called out for Buffy and the others, all of them ran into the living room to make sure I was okay. What surprised me most was the fact that I was okay. Of course my shoulder was sore and I did have a killer headache, but I was still in one willow-shaped piece and with friends. That feeling lasted all of ten seconds until I tuned in to what Buffy was saying.  
  
"That was a really stupid thing to do. You could have been killed, I shouldn't even allow you to be fighting at all. You're research girl that's what you do, I'm the Slayer. I fight the baddies. I can't be worrying about your safety while I'm fighting. Willow, you're a liability and can't even look out for a stick…"  
  
Buffy probably kept speaking, but I had had enough. I forced myself to stand even as the world started spinning around me. Once I got my bearings, I left Giles' house without a word, glaring at the Slayer telling her in a look what I thought of her at that moment. That was what I was thinking about while making my way home at one in the morning. So preoccupied was I, that I didn't notice my vampire attackers until they were almost upon me.   
  
As the vampires circled me I managed to sidestep one while stacking a second. There were still three left and I soon found myself cowering down against an alley wall, my heart beating so fast I could barely breath. I kicked out at an older-looking vampire with long brown hair, but that just got him pissed off and he slapped me hard across the face. My head fell back and hit the wall and the last thing I saw before I blanked out was the male vampires hideous visage coming towards my face. I tried to move away from his fangs, but found I couldn't as the world around me faded to black. 


	2. Chapter 2

Willow's Savior  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon does, the lucky guy.  
Authors Note: Rated PG-13 for a few curse words. About the same as an episode. Takes place after Spike got the chip and no Tara.   
I'm not sure how long I was unconscious, but I woke with a start, jackknifing into a sitting position.   
  
"You're safe now pet." A voice startled me by saying. Who belonged to that voice was even more startling.  
  
"Spike?!?" I practically screamed while backing away the few feet I could hitting the head board of the bed I was on.  
  
"Calm down, Red. I can't harm humans remember." The bleach blond Billy Idol look-alike said trying to reassure me.  
  
"Am I dead?" I asked while trying to keep my body from visibly shaking, considering the last time I was alone with him he tried to make me his undead childe.  
  
"Of course not, just a bit bruised is all." Spike responded.  
  
"What happened? The last thing I remember three vamps had me cornered against a wall, then I hit my head." I asked, still confused about how I managed to get to Spike's crypt.  
  
"I was out looking for a spot of violence when I heard a scream. I figured it was a demon or some such and followed the commotion. Imagine my surprise when I found you about to get your pretty little neck chomped on by a bunch of fledges. Hmpph.. That's sacrilegious. Well, seeing how the White Hats were no where to be found I dusted them. Couldn't very well leave you on the street, could I then?" Spike explained in his typical arrogant manner.  
  
"Well thanks a lot, I was in serious trouble. If you hadn't arrived when you did… um, I'll just be going now." I said as I forced myself to stand on shaky legs, attempting to leave as quickly as possible. As soon as I got into a standing position the room dipped out in front of me and I felt myself falling. Before I could hit the ground however Spike, using what I can only assume to be vampiric speed, caught me in his arms. I couldn't speak for a few seconds as my thoughts were consumed with the fact that I, Willow Rosenberg, was in the arms of the former Scourge of Europe. These types of things would never happen P.B. (pre-Buffy.) I wasn't scared however, probably due to the little mechanical chip imbedded into Spike's skull. The sensation of having his strong muscular arms wrapped around my waist as I gazed into his ice-blue eyes, caused a delicious shiver to race up my spine.  
  
"Steady luv, wouldn't want you to fall." Spike murmured to me in an unusually husky voice. Of course my hormone-fogged imagination could have had something to do with that.  
  
Before I stopped to think I found myself whispering "too late" in a wistful voice. I can only assume he didn't hear me because my response went with out comment. Thank god for small favors. I quickly got my reaction to Spike under control or tried to anyway. As I pushed myself slightly out of his arms my traitorous legs swayed slightly without the support.  
  
"I'm fine Spike, really. Just a rough night." I said in what I hoped was a steady voice.  
  
"No offense luv, but you look like hell and you can barely stand. You're not bloody fine." Spike practically snarled at me, while placing a gentle hand on my arm to keep me steady. I didn't know how to respond so I kept quiet. Spike stared at me as if expecting an answer but once it became clear that I wasn't going to respond he picked me up in his arms, eliciting a startled gasp from me, and gently placed me back on the bed.  
  
"Thanks, Spike." I murmured against his cheek as he carefully rested my head against a pillow.  
  
"Think nothing of it, pet. Now get some rest. We'll chat more later." He said in a reassuring voice as he moved to get up from the bed. Panic suddenly overtook me when he wasn't near and I grabbed his arm.  
  
"Spike…could you, um, maybe…" I whimpered unintelligibly with unshed tears in my eyes. I couldn't (or wouldn't) ask a master vampire to stay with me to help me sleep, but I found that I didn't want to be alone after the two near misses I had tonight. Of course I didn't explain all that to Spike. But my begging must have gotten the point across because he slowly sat down on the edge of the mattress, as if checking to make sure that was indeed what I was asking.  
  
Once he inched close enough to me to touch, I grabbed him forcibly by the neck and shoulders and pulled him to lie down next to me. In the darkness of his crypt the last of my defenses fell and I found myself in tears. First a few, and then before I knew it I was sobbing. I tried to weep quietly, so as not to disturb the vampire next to me, but that damn vampire hearing allowed him to hear what I was so painstakingly trying to hide. I may be just a Scoobie to Buffy's Slayer, but I had my pride too, and that didn't include showing weakness to a former enemy. I wasn't embarrassed for long however, because he unexpectedly tightened our haphazard embrace. In the shadows, I heard a comforting purring sound through my tears, not to mention Spike was rubbing soothing circles on my back. Slowly I managed to get myself under control, although I didn't move from Spike's grasp. Once my sobbing subsided, I found myself exhausted from my harrowing night. Spike loosened his grip on my waist, although I was still encircled by his arms, and kissed my forehead lightly.  
  
"Sleep now Red. The Big Bad will watch over you." Spike murmured in my ear. Any other time that statement would have struck me as ridicules , but it didn't even register as odd in my sleep-dulled brain.   
  
I just snuggled closer to Spike's chest and mumbled "'kay" before falling into a peaceful sleep with my head still resting on Spike's shoulder. Had I been awake I would have seen Spike stroking my hair and face gently or the almost reverent look on his face. It was a rare moment of peace for the usually loud-mouthed vampire. Of course I saw none of this because I was already sitting at Morpheus' right hand. 


	3. Willow gets caught and then gets drunk

Willow's Savior  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon does, the lucky guy.  
Authors Note: Rated R for a few curse words and talk of sex. About the same as an episode, but better safe then sorry. Takes place after Spike got the chip and there is no Tara.   
Willows POV  
I awoke a few hours later in much the same position I was in earlier that night. My head still rested on Spike's shoulder and I had my arms wrapped around his waist. I didn't have long to enjoy the novelty of waking up in Spike's arms though because a few seconds later Buffy stormed into the crypt.   
  
"Spike I need your help searching for Willow. She never got back to the dorm." Buffy said as she entered the lower set of rooms. If I had been fully awake I probably would have gotten out of bed but I didn't have time to before Buffy entered the room. Before either I could open my mouth to explain, or Buffy could get over her shock, Spike decided to take control of the situation.  
  
"As you can see Slutty, she's right here. No need to get your knickers in a twist."  
  
That comment seemed to wake Buffy from the daze she was in and she took a few threatening steps toward where Spike and I lay. Panicked and hoping to avoid bloodshed, I jumped out of bed and intercepted an angry Slayer.  
  
"Buffy calm down." I said while placing a hand on her shoulder only to have it shaken off.  
  
"Calm down, Will? Calm down?!? I have been worried sick about you when you weren't in our dorm. I was out searching for you and where were you? Out screwing a goddamn vampire."  
  
"I wasn't -." I tried to explain only to be cut off by an irate Buffy.  
  
"Were you trying to prove that you could handle yourself around demons? Big bad and dangerous to know. God! I didn't think you would throw yourself at the first damn vampire to show up!" Buffy sneered at me while glaring at Spike. Had I not been so furious I would have noticed the tears in Buffy's eyes, as it was I could barely stand to look at her. Who the hell doe's she think she is? Angel anyone! GRRR!!  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Like my love life is any concern of yours. You are not my mother and I don't need to explain my whereabouts to you." Perhaps I should have stopped at this point but I wasn't exactly thinking clearly. "Besides, at least he won't lose his soul when I have sex with him." I snarl as I grab my bag and stalk to the entrance. I ignored Buffy's "he doesn't have a soul to lose" as I walked to the door, only acknowledging Spike before I left, although I'm not sure he noticed due to his gob smacked expression.  
  
Although my head was pounding, I paid no attention to it as I stormed out of the cemetery. I had no idea of where I was going, I just knew that I had to get as far away from Buffy as possible. I was still swearing under my breath when I came across Willy's Bar. Instead of walking in the other direction like a good little witch I found my feet evil feet taking me inside. Once I entered the bar its patron stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I was the only human in the place and all the assortment of demons were looking at me as if I was a rare delicacy. Considering Buffy and the Scoobies were responsible for quite a bit of demon killing in this part of the country. It probably wasn't the best idea to come here. We probably killed some of their brothers or sisters. What were you thinking? You've lived on the Hellmouth this long Rosenberg, are you trying to get yourself killed? That little voice in my head sounded like Buffy unfortunately, and that just served to remind me why I was here in the first place. Without stopping to think I straightened my back and stalked up to the bar where Willy was bartending.  
  
"Can I get a Corona, please?" I asked, even though I am not a big drinker and am technically under-age.  
  
"Look girl, you shouldn't be here. If something happens to you the Slayer will have my head." Willy said under his breath trying not to attract attention.  
  
"I appreciate the concern but I can take care of myself."  
  
"Can you now, little girl." A vampire leered from behind me.   
  
"Back off. I am in no mood to deal with another vampire tonight.." I growled outwardly composed while, inwardly I was frantically trying to remember the spell to create a ball of sunlight. The male vampire meanwhile, vamped out and attacked me before I could cast the spell, so my actions were extremely limited. Before he got the chance to snap my neck or drain me dry, I managed to use a levitation spell to hurl him through a table half-way across the room. I then proceeded to levitate the extra stake I keep in my bag for emergencies, and before he knew it, the unsuspecting vampire was a pile of dust. I try not to use magic that much because it tends to take a lot out of me, but the only one who noticed my shaky stance was Willy and that was only because he saw the white-knuckled death grip I had on the bar. The other demons were too busy staring in surprise, I used this to my advantage.  
  
"All I wanted was a couple of drinks. Is that too much to ask? Does anyone else want to attack me while I'm up anyway?" I sneered doing my best Vamp Willow impression. It must have been better than last time though because none of the demons would look at me and they all went back to their drinks. After a few minutes of watching the demons watching me watching them, we all got bored and ignored each other. That is how Spike found me an hour later drunk off my ass, flirting with a chaos demon while Willy kept me from being eaten by his other customers. 


	4. Willow and buffy make up and all is righ...

Willow's Savior  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon does, the lucky guy.  
Authors Note: Rated R for a few curse words and talk of sex. About the same as an episode but better safe then sorry. Takes place after Spike got the chip and there is no Tara.   
  
  
  
Willow and Buffy Make Up and All is Right with the World  
I had been doing my best to avoid Buffy, and since she didn't seem to be in any hurry to speak to me either, we hadn't talked for a few days. I felt bad for what I said to her, but I wasn't planning on apologizing first. I was still angry that she thought I couldn't take care of myself after all that we had been through. If however she was convinced that I was having wild monkey sex with Spike, well there are worse things in the world. I saw Spike off and on the past couple of days when we were at the Magic Box researching any prophecies that might be soon but, I never got a chance to speak to him alone because it was so hectic. I did, however, manage to thank Willy for looking after me during my drunken debacle when I went in there yesterday during the day. He was surprisingly cool about the whole thing.  
  
Ignoring Buffy is much harder than I would have thought, but considering the amount of time we all spend together each day I probably shouldn't have been surprised. What with me feeling guilty for reminding Buffy about Angel and also anxious to see Spike, and Buffy feeling bad about yelling at me and also brooding about the love of her life, the tension was so stifling eventually poor Xander had had enough. Surprising myself, Buffy and Giles, but not strangely Anya, he stood up and glared at all of us.  
  
"The air is so thick in here it hurts to breathe. Whatever the problem is fix it! My god, if a big bad were to attack us now, we would all be dead because you all are so preoccupied. Willow Spike said he would be by soon so stop checking the door every two minutes. Buffy whatever happened between you and Will apologize, it's obvious that you feel bad about it. Also, stop with the incessant brooding it never solves anything, and Giles for god sake stop staring at them like they are an interesting game of ping pong. If I can see what's going on and I'm just the 'glorified bricklayer' then you guys really need to settle this and soon. Let's go Ahn…nothing is going to get done tonight anyway."  
  
Following that mini-rant Anya and Xander left arm-in-arm, with Anya congratulating Xander on his forceful speech and telling him how it turned her on. The many orgasms of Xander and Anya on the next Jerry Springer. Snort.  
  
This left myself, Buffy and Giles staring awkwardly at each other searching for something to say. After much throat clearing, and in Giles case glasses cleaning, he had finally had enough of the tense silence himself.  
  
"I am going to get myself some tea. Would either of you like some?" Giles questioned.  
  
"Sure Giles." We both responded and watched as Giles left the living room. Once we were alone neither of us knew what to say. I kept looking at Buffy opening my mouth to apologize but I couldn't find the words. After sitting in silence for a couple of minutes waiting for Buffy to speak, her voice when she did speak startled me.  
  
"Will, I'm sorry. I had no right to speak to you the way I did. I'm not your mother and I can't tell you who to sleep with, even if it is Spike. I didn't mean to call you a liability either because you're not. Either you or Xander. Both you and Xander have kept me alive and sane more times then I can count. I couldn't do this without either of you guys. But I was so scared when I saw you get thrown down and all I could think was that it was my fault. If I was stronger or faster you wouldn't have been hurt. When you didn't get up right away I thought you were dead…because of me."  
  
Before Buffy could get even more hysterical I grabbed her and pulled her into a crushing hug, murmuring comfortingly to her as she cried on my shoulder. I never thought Buffy would be this upset. Granted from what Xander told me, I looked pretty gross that night laying in a small pool of my own blood. Ewww.  
  
"It's alright Buffy, I'm okay now. We all are fine. We've been through too much for me to be killed by a chaos demon. That would just be pathetic." I said trying to lighted the mood. Surprisingly it worked as Buffy gave a wet chuckle and her tears gradually slowed. I kept my arm around her shoulders as she moved off my lap, where she had unknowingly thrown herself in her desperation.   
  
"Buf, I've been patrolling this town almost as long as you have. I know the risks and accept them. We all know you can't be everywhere at once. It seems the only one who doesn't understand this is you. None of us expect you to. For the most part we can look after ourselves and if we need help with a big ugly then you're there to take off it's head. I'm fine, still have a bit of a headache but that is probably a combination of the bump on my head and the liquor." I explained while stroking her hair.  
  
Before she could ask what I meant I told her how I ended up at Willy's after I stormed out of Spike's crypt. When I got to the part of the floating stake Buffy was laughing so hard she was having trouble breathing. After I explained how Spike brought me back to the dorm and tucked me in she seemed to relax a bit. I think Buffy finally realized he wouldn't hurt me. After all if he was still the evil vamp that he had been, even if he couldn't bite me, he could have easily left me in Willy's to be killed by some demon when I was too drunk to defend myself.  
  
"That explains how you got home, but not how you got into Spike's bed in the first place." Buffy reminded me smirking evilly.  
  
"Buf, you act as if I was-"  
  
"Wrapped around an undead vampire in his bed, looking quite cozy?" Buffy interrupted before I could finish. It seems that after Buffy got over the fact that I was 'sleeping' with Spike she wasn't opposed to teasing me mercifully about it.  
  
"Buffy, I wasn't sleeping with Spike!" I practically growled at her as I felt my face blush, probably matching the color of my hair.  
  
"No, but you would like to." She answered cheekily. If possible my face went even redder and I couldn't think of a way to lie convincingly. Instead I merely looked at the floor ducking my head in embarrassment.  
  
"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. He is cute, but if you ever tell him I said that I will hurt you." She said trying to make me more comfortable. "How did you end up at his crypt anyway?"  
  
"On my way back to the dorms a couple of vampires attacked me and knocked me out. Spike saved me and took care of my injuries. I woke up in Spike's bed. I would have left but I was in no condition to be going anywhere. We both ended up falling asleep, which is how you found us in each others arms a few hours later."  
  
"Sorry I overreacted like that." Buffy sighed looking disgusted with herself.  
  
"Now none of that. You were just worried about me. You've already apologized so let's forget it. I'm just sorry about that crack I made about Angel. I never should have said that." I told her feeling even more guilty now that I knew how anxious she had been about me.  
  
"It's the truth and we both know it. The only reason it hurt so much is because I still love him…probably always will." She explained momentarily looking inconsolable. "But hey I have to move on, so it's okay. I can't go all sulky-Buffy whenever his name is mentioned… But we're okay now, right?"  
  
"Of course Buffy. I can never stay mad at you, you know that. Hell, I missed you like crazy and it's only been a few days." I exclaimed as I threw myself at her for a hug.  
  
Giles found us in much the same position, hugging and laughing on his coach, when he brought us the tea he had been making for the last forty-five minutes.  
  
"I trust everything is all right now." He said startling us from our long embrace. Neither one of us answered verbally but our smiles seemed to be answer enough, because Giles simply cleared his throat and then smiled shyly back at us as he set up the tea service. "I hope you are thirsty." 


	5. Spike walks Willow home

Willow's Savior  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon does, the lucky guy.  
Authors Note: Rated R for a few curse words and talk of sex. About the same as an episode but better safe then sorry. Takes place after Spike got the chip and there is no Tara.   
Spike came into Giles' living room while we were busy looking up prophecies that could be used or relevant in the near future. All of us were so involved in what we were doing that we didn't even notice Spike in the room until he sat down on the couch and put his feet on top of Ancient Prophesies of Mesopotamia, causing us all to jump in surprise.  
  
"Do get your feet off the books." Giles ordered without looking up from the notes he was taking on The Codex.  
  
"Tah Rupes." After putting his feet on the floor Spike picked a book at random and started flipping through the pages. "So what apocalypse are you trying to avert tonight?"  
  
"We're just looking up prophesies that could occur soon." I answered glancing up from my notes to see Spike looking right at me. I looked back down again blushing, not seeing the smile that crossed his face. "Better safe than sorry."  
  
Surprisingly Buffy kept quiet when Spike sat down rather than insult him like she had a tendency to do. When I looked questioningly at her, Buffy looked in Spike's direction then winked at me, trying to keep the smirk off of her face. After about an hour more of productive preventative research we decided to call it a night.  
  
"Well, I'd better be off. I have an early morning tomorrow and I still have to patrol." Buffy said getting up and stretching her arms above her head to get the kinks out of her back from sitting in one position for so long. "Spike, would you mind making sure Willow gets home alright?"  
  
Before Spike could answer Buffy had already left. Spike just raised an eyebrow, smirked, and gestured me to follow him out the door. As we made our way up Giles' driveway, I could swear I heard laughter coming from inside the house.  
  
We walked quietly down the streets of Sunnydale for a few minutes pretending we were in a normal town, basking in the beauty of the night for once. The quiet was only broken by our footsteps on the concrete sidewalk.  
  
"So when do you want to begin your lessons?" Spike asked seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"Huh?" Great job Rosenberg. Dazzle him with your intelligence and witty conversation.  
  
"When you were drunk you went on about how demons always kick your ass and you were sick of it. I offered to teach you how to defend yourself so I wouldn't keep having to rescue you all the time. So what about it?" Spike asked vaguely looking bored.  
  
"Um… sure." I squeaked unable to believe my turn of luck. Even though I don't remember the conversation, I was not about to turn down a reason to see Spike regularly.  
  
"Alright then pet, how 'bout I see you tomorrow at the Magic Box, say seven." Spike confirmed leading me to the door of my dorm. "We can work out in the back room."  
  
"Sure… Seven. It's a date… but not a date, a get together. But were not together so, um… I've got to go. Bye!" I stammered as I turned and fled into my dorm my face the color of a tomato. 


	6. The First Lesson

Willow's Savior  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon does, the lucky guy.  
Authors Note: Rated R for a few curse words and talk of sex. About the same as an episode but better safe then sorry. Takes place after Spike got the chip and there is no Tara.   
The First Lesson  
The next night after my Psychology class got out I made my way to the Magic Box. Spike was already there waiting for me to arrive. As I walked through the door I overheard Buffy giving him the now infamous "Shovel Talk" except substituting a shovel for a stake. It was really quite amusing. Surprisingly Spike let Buffy threaten him and only winked at her after she was done. Overall he took the lecture good-naturedly. After he finally saw that I was there we both entered the training room located in the back of the store, and closed the door behind us.  
  
We started on basic defense strategy where I needed the most help. By the end of the two hours I had various bumps and bruises, but I also knew some useful body shots that would work on ant run of the mill attacker. What Spike taught me should give me enough of a window, so that I can run away while my attacker was on the ground.   
  
Although it did take me much of the full two hours just to get the 'shoulder-block and throw' up to Spike's exacting standards. I kept overbalancing which caused Spike full weight to fall on my back repeatedly. Not fun let me tell you. Needless to say, by the time the workout was finished my back was killing me. We spent most of the night hanging around in the store with everyone else while I iced my back.   
  
When we went on patrol we all stayed together for once. Overall it was fun, almost like high school when we went on patrols together more often. The awkward silences were thankfully filled by Xander and Spike sniping at each other. The only problem came when an ugly green, horned demon, that was three sizes the height of Buffy, attacked us unexpectedly.   
  
He, at least I assume it was a he, came out of the trees and headed straight for our group. Buffy and Spike moved to intercept it, while Xander, Anya, Giles and myself stayed back, waiting for an opening in which to attack. As it turned out Spike and Buffy had things well in hand so we just stayed back and watched the show.   
  
After a minute or so it became obvious that the demon was over-matched by the slayer and vampire, so they both relaxed and made a competition on who could kill the thing first. Combining their fighting skills with witty repartee and they put on quite an exhibition.   
  
Twofold it also served to remind me why Spike was such a powerful enemy in the past. He did manage to survive four separate confrontations with the Slayer, not much worse for wear. Not many others can truthfully say that. The fight in itself was an amazing thing to behold and made me tingle all the way to my toes. The rest of patrol was uneventful and we all retired for the night back to our respective homes. On the walk home Buffy grilled me for all the details of my lesson and by the time we entered our dorm room I was sore and exhausted.  
  
Looking back, it was that night in particular when I considered Spike as more than an ally or even a potential friend. It took me quite a while to recognize that however, and even longer to act on the feeling. I did know however that I couldn't wait for my next lesson. 


	7. The Codra Demon

Willow's Savior  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon does, the lucky guy.  
Authors Note: Rated R for a few curse words and talk of sex. About the same as an episode but better safe then sorry. Takes place after Spike got the chip and there is no Tara.   
The Codra Demon  
Over the next month and a half the time I spent in Spike's company became the highlight of my day. For the most part, we continued with my self-defense training but occasionally we would take a much needed break and go out instead. Sometimes we would go to a movie while other times he'd take me out to a club. Once we even traveled to Los Angeles for dinner since I got reservations at one particularly nice restaurant. Spike began to hang out more with the Scoobies, other than just on patrol, and the others seemed to be gradually warming up to him. Overall everything was perfect, or at least as perfect as it gets on the Hellmouth. It couldn't last for ever as we all found out a few nights later while on patrol.  
  
It was only Buffy, Xander, Spike and I because Anya and Giles needed to finish taking inventory at the store. As we were walking down Kingston Street on our way back from Grovewood Cemetery we came upon a demon grabbing an unconscious blond woman. Before any of us could take more than a step in it's general direction, the demon started getting fuzzy around the edges, then it just vanished taking the woman in it's arms with it.   
  
"I thought I'd seen everything that the Hellmouth could throw at us, but that was just nuts." Xander exclaimed after picking his jaw up off the ground. "Tell me I'm dreaming. It's all that chocolate I had earlier. Demons can not disappear into thin air, it's just not right!"  
  
"If there are more demons who can do that we won't stand a chance against them." I stuttered still in shock. As usual Buffy took charge of the situation and herded us all back to the Magic Box so that we could describe the demon to Giles, in hopes that he would have some answers.  
  
As we entered the shop Anya and Giles looked up from the shipping log they were immersed in. Taking one look at our concerned faces they put it away behind the counter and met us halfway across the room.  
  
"Are you all right?" Giles asked. "You all look pale."  
  
"We're fine, Giles. But this wonky demon just kidnapped some woman right in front of us and then disappeared into thin air before we could stop it.  
  
"Start at the beginning. What did this demon look like?"  
  
"It was a purple/maroon color." I volunteered.  
  
"Yeah, and it had glowing yellow eyes. Definitely disturbing." Xander added on.  
  
"Kind of scaly too, almost like a lizard."  
  
"And it had a weird mouth. It was just an opening with a flap of skin hanging over it, almost like an overbite. Gave me the wiggens." Buffy shuddered. Unbeknownst to the rest of us, while we were giving our somewhat colorful description to Giles, Spike was drawing a rough sketch of it.  
  
"It looked something like this, mate." Spike spoke up handing the drawing to Giles across the table. "Not perfect mind you, but this is all I can remember."  
  
"Hmm… purple you said?" Giles mumbled looking over the crude sketch, while absent-mindedly tapping his pen on the table. "Well, it is definitely a Grinska class demon, but which one I do not know. I have some old tomes on Grinska demons upstairs. While I am getting them down why don't Willow and Xander try to find any missing persons reports in the police records."   
  
Xander and I spent the next few hours going over local articles and police reports, while the others searched through various sources referencing the various types of Grinska demons. Once we gathered again to share our combined information it was close to one o'clock in the morning and we were all grumpy.  
  
"Willow, Xander, why don't you start us off."  
  
"Well there have been five women kidnapped in the last two weeks. Two of them were accompanied by their boyfriends when they were snatched. When the distraught men reported what had happened the police held them for questioning, before releasing them due to lack of evidence." I explained while passing around copies of the transcript of the two questionings.  
  
"The victims are each between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five and have blond hair. All were taken late at night while on their way home." Xander expatiated further. "None of their bodies have been found, which we believe to be positive because if he had just wanted the girls dead, he could have killed it at the scene."  
  
"Any particular hunting ground?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No. Three were within a ten block radius of each other, but the last two were across town at the time of their abduction." I answered, grimacing at the lack of useful information. "So what did you find out about the Grinska Demon?"  
  
"Quite a bit actually. Although none of it is encouraging I'm afraid." Giles continued to explain. "It seems that the ability to 'telephase' is unique to the Codra. It is a Level 4 class Grinska Demon. The Codra are imperious to all metal weapons except ancient Capelium, which is an alloy made thousands of years ago. Since demons of this type were thought to have become extinct millennia ago, the art of forging Capelium has fallen into obscurity, although I did find the specifications for making both the metals and crafting the weapon. This medieval fighting blade is the only known way to kill a Codra Demon. It is imperious to all other weapons and can phase through solid matter as well as teleport short distances. Using the blade to cut off the head is the only proven way to kill it."  
  
"So give us a list of the ingredients and we'll begin to hunt down the elements and blacksmith equipment we'll need." Buffy said. "We don't have much time to waste. Who knows if these girls are still alive and for how long they will stay that way." 


	8. The Kidnapping of Anya

Willow's Savior  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon does, the lucky guy.  
Authors Note: Rated R for a few curse words and talk of sex. About the same as an episode but better safe then sorry. Takes place after Spike got the chip and there is no Tara.   
The Kidnapping of Anya  
Three days later Glies, Buffy and I were going over the shipping receipts and packages compiled in the back room. Giles and Anya were able to use their various contacts to obtain the various items needed. I suppose that is one of the perks of owning an occult shop, no object is too strange. As Giles was opening the boxes and calling out their name, Buffy and I would find the name and check it off from our lists. After that was done we separated the ingredients into three piles, one for each stage of the process. Just as we were about to try to put together the mold and furnace Xander rushed through the door.  
  
"That thing took Anya!" Screamed Xander nearly hysterical with worry. "We need to make that weapon and kill this demon before he hurts her."  
  
"Xander try to calm down some. Getting hysterical won't help us rescue Anya." Giles tried to comfort him, while keeping Xander from having a breakdown. "Now, tell us what happened."  
  
"We were on our way here from my apartment walking down Crescent Street, and all of a sudden that thing came out of nowhere. Before I could do more than attempt to charge at the damn thing it had knocked me clear off my feet. By the time I managed to get groggily to my feet a green mist had surrounded Ahn and she was laying unconscious on the sidewalk. He picked her up in his arms before I could do anything and then he just disappeared." Xander explained while continuing to pace agitatedly across the shop. "We need to find the damn thing now!"  
  
"Xan, calm down." Buffy soothed, taking Xander in her arms. Soon after Giles and I joined the group hug, it was only then that Xander broke down and started shaking. Spike chose that moment to come in.  
  
"Didn't know I'd be interrupting an orgy." Spike commented from the doorway, causing us to all jump apart and surreptitiously wipe our damp eyes. "Bloody hell, who died?"  
  
"Anya's been kidnapped by the Codra Demon." Giles explained still looking worriedly at Xander.  
  
"'M sorry, Whelp. You'll get your bird back, though. After all that is what you white hats do init?" Spike said in a comforting tone of voice, for once with no hint of sarcasm. "Let's put this bloody sword together, and find us a Codra demon, mate."  
  
"Good thinking." Giles acknowledged, trying to get everyone's attention back to the immediate task at hand, which was making the Capelium and molding it into a sword. "We can't do anything without finding a way to locate this demon, nor having the means to kill it."  
  
"Fine, let's just get started." Xander said taking the ancient text off the table and directing everyone step by step in making the Capelium. Three hours of constant, near-silent work later and the metal had been poured into the mold. All that was left was for it to cool and harden, which could take anywhere between 16-18 hours.  
  
"That's all we can accomplish tonight. How about we meet back here tomorrow afternoon to choose the bait and plan the specifics of the rescue?" Giles suggested.  
  
"Sure thing, Giles." Xander reluctantly agreed, although still looking slightly disgruntled at the wait.  
  
"Don't worry, Xan. After everything we've been through we've come through okay. The same goes for Anya." I said giving my oldest friend a hug. "I'm sure she'll be fine once we reach her. Probably threatening the poor demon and telling it tales of the devastation she was responsible for as a vengeance demon."  
  
"I know you're probably right, Wills. I'm just so worried about her."  
  
"We know you are, but everything will work out, you'll see. And until we get her back you're staying with us, Xan." Buffy insisted, leading an unresisting Xander out of the door, closely followed by Spike and I. 


	9. The Plan

Willow's Savior  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon does, the lucky guy.  
  
Authors Note: Rated R for a few curse words and talk of sex. About the same as an episode but better safe then sorry. Takes place after Spike got the chip and there is no Tara.   
  
The Plan  
  
After a long sleepless night for all of us, we reconvened at the Magic Box the next afternoon to discuss the situation and come up with some semblance of a plan. Xander was still on edge, yet surprisingly quiet, especially for him. Although I shouldn't be too surprised considering what he told Buffy and I last night. He kept fingering his right pocket, touching the engagement ring he showed Buffy and I, but never got the chance to give to Anya. That just made Buffy and I more determined then ever to find Anya and return her unharmed to Xander. Perhaps that is why Buffy suggested such a reckless idea in hope of finding her in time.  
  
"Absolutely not Buffy." Giles reprimanded sternly, almost wagging his finger at her in disapproval. "We don't know what that mist is he uses to spray his victims, or how it would effect a slayer, even assuming it would attack you."  
  
"Hey, I'm blonde and in the right age bracket." Buffy reminded us.  
  
"As much as I hate to agree with the G-man about recklessness, he is right. It's too dangerous, Buff." Xander said while squeezing Buffy's shoulder reassuringly. "We'll just have to find another way."  
  
"Too bad we don't have one of those itty bitty tracking devices, like Batman." Buffy commented randomly. "Hey why does batman get all the cool gadgets? Being a superhero really bites, we don't even have 'Q.'"  
  
"I know I speak for everyone when I say huh?" I said, for once not able to follow the Buffy-babble.  
  
"When the demon attacks and knocks me unconscious with that wonky mist, if I'm wearing a tracking device, you guys could track my location. Then you and Spike would come and we'd all rescue the girls and Anya. No big. We'd all be home for Saturday Night Live."  
  
"That made a surprisingly amount of sense. Well done, Buffy" Giles praised.  
  
"Do I get a biscuit?" Buffy asked playfully bumping her watchers shoulder watching him give her a shy watcher-smile.  
  
"Perhaps later. However, the fact still remains that we don't have a tracking device so, unfortunately that plan wouldn't work." Giles said regretfully.  
  
"That's not exactly true, G-Man." Xander volunteered somewhat sheepishly.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked Xander curiously.  
  
"Well, remember when Cordy and I broke into that federal installation a few years back to steal the rocket launcher?" Xander asked waiting for all of us to nod our heads in the affirmative before he continued. "Let's just say I didn't think Uncle Sam would mind if a few other artillery weapons went missing. For the good of the world of course. After all you never know when you'll need an M-16 and ammo."  
  
"Xander!" I scolded half-heartedly not able to keep a huge grin off my face. Looking around I saw the others were having a similar problem.  
  
"I assume that from the fact you are telling us this at all, that you [ahem] borrowed a tracking device from the U.S. Government as well." Giles asked, smiling a very Ripper-ish smile in Xander's direction.  
  
"Right you are, I'll just go and get it, shall I?" Xander said, as he made his way out of the Magic Box accompanied by a still chuckling Buffy.  
  
"Perhaps you should fill Spike in on the latest turn of events, while I take the sword out of the kiln." Giles suggested.  
  
"Sure. We'll be back here in an hour once it gets dark." I answered making my way out of the store towards Spike's crypt. 


	10. Bait!

Willow's Savior  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon does, the lucky guy.  
  
Authors Note: Rated R for a few curse words and talk of sex. About the same as an episode but better safe then sorry. Takes place after Spike got the chip and there is no Tara.   
  
Bait!  
  
"What do you mean I'm not acting like bait?" I overheard Buffy ask Giles over the surveillance microphone as they walked the street that night hoping to attract the demon. Xander, Spike and I were at Giles' house listening as they walked around Sunnydale.  
  
"Does bait usually walk around carrying an axe?" Giles asked. "At least drop it off on your porch when we walk by there."  
  
"Alright, but if I get impaled by the demon, it's all your fault." Buffy groused.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to make sure that it simply kidnaps you before it can think to impale you."  
  
===========================================================================  
  
"Why doesn't she just bugger the bloody sod, and save us all a bloody headache?" Spike questioned rather suddenly.  
  
"Who?" I asked somewhat confused. He couldn't mean Buffy and Giles, could he?  
  
"The Slayer and her Watcher. It's Bloody obvious."  
  
"Giles and Buffy?" Xander exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind, fangless?"  
  
"The git's in love with her." Spike stated exasperatedly. "Please tell me you're not that oblivious."  
  
"Of course he cares about her, but that's because he's her watcher, isn't it?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean he's never said anything." Xander stated.   
  
"At the rate Rupes is going they'll both be dead and in the ground before he makes his move." Spike sneered, looking disgusted with them all.  
  
"Oh, you're one to talk, Spike." Xander snorted. "Love's bitch. Isn't that what you said?"\  
  
"Oy, mate!" Spike exclaimed. "Don't know what your bloody talk-"  
  
He was interrupted by Giles' scream as the demon attacked him and Buffy.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
"Buffy!" Giles yelled trying to attack the demon who had appeared out of nowhere. "Behind you."  
  
They both 'fought' quite convincingly, looking desperate and scared. Once Giles was knocked out of the way, the demon grabbed Buffy and disappeared with her still 'struggling' in his arms.  
  
A little less than ten minutes later Giles rushed through his front door looking panicky.  
  
"Did we get a trace of where hew took her?"  
  
"Yes." Xander said looking at a small screen he held in his hand while the others gathered weapons and the battle axe. "He's entering the warehouse district with Buffy now. Come on."  
  
No demons or vampires went after them that night, perhaps because of their grim looking countenance or because of the weapons they carried as they strode down the street. One thing was for certain, the White Hats were on the offensive. 


	11. The Attack

Willow's Savior  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon does, the lucky guy.  
  
Authors Note: Rated R for a few curse words and talk of sex. About the same as an episode but better safe then sorry. Takes place after Spike got the chip and there is no Tara.   
  
The Attack  
  
  
  
As they entered the abandoned warehouse, Xander and Giles took the front entrance, while Spike and I entered through the left side. What we saw once we all got down to the ground level was quite disturbing. The Codra was attempting to chain Buffy to the wall next to the other girls, surrounded by an alter-like structure, complete with a sacrificial platform and restraints.  
  
Just as it seemed as if Buffy may have gotten the best of the demon temporarily, he knocked her clear off her feet with an upper-cut to her chin and she collapsed in a heap at his feet. Before the demon could do further damage to the Slayer we all rushed forward and attacked.   
  
Xander with his battle axe, Giles with a Scottish claymore that he just so happened to have laying around, me with the blade that would supposedly kill it, and Spike who was trying to beat it to a pulp with his bare hands.   
  
We didn't do enough damage however, before the demon batted us away like we were merely recalcitrant playthings, haphazardly knocking us across the room. We were still groggily getting to our feet when the Codra demon began spewing more of that green mist he is so partial to, causing us all to start coughing and become extremely light-headed.   
  
The only one of us who wasn't adversely affected by the gas was Spike who took advantage of this fact, by trying to behead the little bugger. Unfortunately, he missed his target by inches, getting clawed across the chest for his trouble, although the now heavily bleeding demon did stop making the noxious mist before it was knocked away from the vampire.  
  
Once the effects of the mist were out of my system, I looked around only to find Spike lying in a pool of his own blood unmoving, a couple of feet away from where Buffy was shakily getting to her feet. Woozily, I made my way to where Spike was lying.  
  
"Spike!" I shook him anxiously. He was still alive, although his skin had acquired an unhealthy gray tinge to it. "Come on, baby. Don't do this to me." I begged, not noticing the tears that were falling down my cheeks, nor the angry demon heading straight in my direction.  
  
"Willow, look out!" Buffy screamed frantically, causing my to look up only to see the Codra demon baring down on me, too late for me to evade it. 


	12. Blood Transfusion

Willow's Savior  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon does, the lucky guy.  
  
Authors Note: Rated R for a few curse words and talk of sex. About the same as an episode but better safe then sorry. Takes place after Spike got the chip and there is no Tara.   
  
Blood Transfusion  
  
I saw a blonde splotch flash by from the corner of my vision as I curled up waiting for the killing blow to strike. It never came.  
  
After a minute in a prone position on the floor over Spike with my eyes tightly clenched in fright I cautiously looked up after hearing the sounds of a fight. I saw Buffy beating the living snot out of the demon, while trying to use the blade to her advantage. Before long, the only thing left of the demon was a pile of green goop where it's head used to be. After I made sure the others were alright, Xander had already unchained a bruised Anya, and Giles was just starting to get to his feet, my attention focused once again on Spike.  
  
If possible he looked even worse than before. His skin was the color of ash and he was lying in an ever expanding pool of his own blood.  
  
"Giles." I exclaimed panicking, not wanting to touch him lest he turn to dust in my hands. Hearing my cry the others rushed to my side, looking at Spike in disbelief. "Help him."  
  
"The wound is too deep for his natural healing abilities to work on their own." Giles explained, kneeling at Spike's side examining the wound. "He needs blood, and lots of it."  
  
"The butcher." Xander exclaimed, already getting to his feet.  
  
"No time." Giles responded grimly.  
  
"Give me the axe, Buffy." I ordered, feeling strangely determined.  
  
"Wills, you can't." Buffy begged.  
  
"He needs blood now, or he'll die!" I screamed hysterically. "Give me the damn axe."  
  
"I'm afraid that with the amount of blood Spike needs, he may have to drain you to heal." Giles announced.  
  
"Well, we don't have any other options. We have no more time."  
  
"Damn it!" Cursed Buffy, looking faint. "Go first Wills, as soon as you look like you'll pass out, I'll take over."  
  
"Buffy!" I exclaimed. "I don't want you to get hurt too."  
  
"If that's not enough we'll all chip in." Xander reassured me. "The blonde menace just better appreciate it."  
  
I finally agreed looking at Anya and Giles' agreement, I just hoped that everyone made it out okay. Using the enchanted blade to carefully cut my wrist I placed the dripping wound on Spike's closed mouth. The blood just dribbled down his chin with no response from the injured vampire. Grabbing the back of Spike's head I ground his mouth into the wound harshly, ignoring the pain it caused me.  
  
"Damn it, Spike!" I whimpered. "By the Goddess, please drink."  
  
Slowly, so slowly in fact that I didn't notice it at first, Spike began to suckle at the wound. It was the single most erotic feeling of my life. I couldn't take too much of the pleasure/pain before my vision started to blur and I got light-headed. Just as I was about to loose consciousness, I was pulled away and I vaguely felt someone gently wrapping my wrist in cloth. They were saying something, but I couldn't understand due to the pounding in my ears. After a few seconds I closed my eyes and my world fell into darkness. 


	13. Awakenings

Willow's Savior  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon does, the lucky guy.  
  
Authors Note: Rated R for a few curse words and talk of sex. About the same as an episode but better safe then sorry. Takes place after Spike got the chip and there is no Tara.   
  
Awakenings  
  
When I came to, I realized that I was in Giles' apartment along with everyone else, and all of us looked terrible. My head was pounding and I felt incredibly weak from the blood loss. Looking around the room I saw Giles checking over a still unconscious Anya while Xander looked on anxiously. Buffy, of all people, was undressing Spike and placing him gently on the recliner. She noticed me staring only after she had finished tucking a blanket around him. Once she saw that I was awake she made her way over to the couch where I was laying down.  
  
"How are you feeling, Wills?" She asked me, taking a careful look in my eyes as she did so.  
  
"A little lightheaded, but other than that I'm okay." I reassured her noticing that she didn't look to steady on her feet. "Sit down for a bit Buffy. You look like you're going to keel over."  
  
Once she stopped moving, and wasn't occupied with taking care of us, Buffy practically fell onto the couch next to me. I guess even the slayer can't battle blood loss.  
  
"So how's Anya?" I asked glancing in her general direction.  
  
"She'll be fine. Just a small knock on the head, nothing too serious to worry about." Buffy answered as we both looked at Xander wrapped around an unconscious Anya.  
  
"I'm happy for them." I commented softly.  
  
"Me too. Now if he'll only propose before the next catastrophe we'll be all set." Buffy said thoughtfully.  
  
"No kidding." I agreed. "So how is Spike?"  
  
"Giles' said he will be fine, he's just in some type of healing trance for now. Spike will wake up once he's fully healed, probably in a couple of hours. Everyone else only had minor injuries, thank god." Buffy answered.  
  
Our conversation was interrupted by Giles as he knelt down beside us on the floor. He took my head in his hand and seemingly tried to check for a concussion. I assume I checked out alright, because he suggested that we both get some sleep.  
  
"Why don't we all get some rest." Buffy said, dragging her stuttering watcher down on the couch beside her. Before long Buffy had fallen asleep with her head pillowed on Giles' shoulder. Right before I lay my head down to attempt to sleep I saw Giles looking down at her with an enraptured expression on his face.  
  
"You really should tell her you love her." I whispered over Buffy's head, causing him to snap his gaze to me in surprise.  
  
"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about." He stuttered looking vastly embarrassed.  
  
"Come now, I've known you both for years. No need to lie, besides I think you'll be good for her." I reassured him, squeezing his hand gently in support.  
  
"I appreciate your blessing Willow, but I do not think Buffy sees me in any romantic way." Giles demurred.  
  
"And she never will if you don't give her the chance, you big dope."  
  
"Perhaps." Giles answered looking thoughtful. "When you take your own advice I will think about telling Buffy of my feelings for her."  
  
"What?" I gasped in surprise that even Giles knew how I felt about Spike. "Goddess, is it that obvious?"  
  
"Not really, but like you said I've known you for years. It is obvious to anyone who really knows you that you love the git."  
  
"He doesn't know does he?" I asked urgently, my embarrassment turning my face red.  
  
"I don't believe so."  
  
I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't know how I would react if he found out, but I'm pretty sure I'd die of embarrassment. "You seem calm about this."  
  
"I've had much practice." Giles grimaced. "One word: Angel. Don't get me wrong just because I don't openly disapprove doesn't mean I trust him worth a damn, he is still a vampire after all. If you, however, see something redeemable in him than I will trust your judgment. I'll give him a chance to prove himself, but please do be careful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Think nothing of it." Giles whispered as he patted my hand. "Now we should both be sleeping."  
  
A few minutes later I could hear soft snores from the other side of the couch once Giles fell asleep. I however, didn't fall asleep right away because I was too busy contemplating what Giles said. I realized that even though my friends were civil to Spike they most likely felt the same way Giles did. So it was with a warm feeling in my chest, my gaze on a bleached vampire and my arm curled around Buffy and Giles that I finally drifted off to sleep. 


	14. Recovering

Willow's Savior  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon does, the lucky guy.  
  
Authors Note: Rated R for a few curse words and talk of sex. About the same as an episode but better safe then sorry. Takes place after Spike got the chip and there is no Tara.   
  
Recovering  
  
Over the next two days everyone was feeling remarkably better, even Spike. Once he finally woke up, he was his usual sarcastic self, although he was still a little weak from the injuries he sustained fighting the demon. After finding out that every Scooby contributed to his recovery, with the exception of the unconscious at the time Anya, Spike began to treat the others with more respect. Although that didn't stop him from making cracks about everyone, but they were somehow less acidic than before. The others for their part still raged on and teased Spike, but the vitriol was gone from their encounters.  
  
Although Spike was feeling much better, he still wasn't healed enough to go home, which is how I found myself staying overnight at Giles house for the next few days. I did not want to leave Spike alone so I stayed with him and tried to keep him entertained. We were almost never alone however, because it seemed that the others were taking Spike's condition seriously and stopped by quite often over the next day or two. In my opinion they were trying to annoy him, but they said they were just worried.  
  
The second afternoon than I stayed at Giles' house everyone else was out. Buffy was at Joyce's visiting for the afternoon. While Giles, Anya and Xander were at the Magic Box. There was not really any reason for Xander to be there too, but he didn't want to leave Anya's side just yet. Since he didn't have to be at work until the next day, he decided to spend the day with his girlfriend, hopefully future-fiancé.   
  
Either way, with everyone else busy, that left Spike and I alone watching television on Giles' couch with my head resting gently on his shoulder. In a lull on the show, Spike put the X-Files on mute and turned me to face him.  
  
"You know pet, a funny thing about Vampiric trances." Spike began in a serious voice which made me nervous. "The vampire in the trance can hear and feel everything going on around him, although he can not respond to external stimulus."  
  
"Um, what do you mean?" [Please let him not have heard me. Please]  
  
"Well for example, any type of conversation near him, he could hear perfectly but couldn't respond until he came out of the trance."  
  
"Giles, uh, we didn't, ah, It's not what you think." I stammered our looking at the ground, putting some distance between us.  
  
"Really, luv?" Spike asked gently, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder as he lifted my face to meet his. "Because from here it sounded as if you were in love with me."  
  
"I-" I didn't know how to respond and tried to turn my face away from his once again. He wouldn't let me hide however.  
  
"Look at me, pet." Spike murmured nuzzling my cheek gently. As I shyly looked into his eyes he smiled encouragingly at me. "Anybody, including me, would be privileged to have you care about them."  
  
"Spike?" I questioned hopefully, looking at his overly bright eyes and gentle expression.  
  
"I love you too pet, and don't you forget it." Spike answered as he moved closer to me until he dragged me into his lap, causing me to squeal in surprise. Before I could do more than pinch him, he was kissing me passionately. By the time we moved apart, I was breathing heavily and my eyes were fluttering where I rested my forehead against Spike's. "So how are we going to get the Watcher and Slayer together, pet? After all I believe you and Rupert made a bet."  
  
"I'm sure we'll think of something."  
  
  
  
The End (For Now) 


End file.
